The present invention is related to policy management, and more specifically to language-agnostic policy management.
A policy may be a set of considerations or rules designed to guide decisions or courses of actions. In general, policies may be in any format and may be written policies, spoken policies, or machine-executable policies. Machine-executable policies may be written in any of many different languages such as, for example, Access Control Mark-up Language (XACML), Common Information Model Simplified Policy Language (CIM-SPL), EWLM's policy language, (Enterprise Work Load Manager), etc.
Regarding machine-executable policies, there are many domain-specific policy languages. Currently, because of language inconsistencies, these policies have been managed separately. For example, a system or enterprise may have a number of access control policies written in XACML, executed by Automatic Routine Generating and Updating System (ARGUS) engine, and have other policies that are, e.g., networking policies conforming to Distributive Management Task Force (DMTF) standards and managed separately, etc. This disparity of language and execution engine inconsistencies complicates management and automation of the policies.